1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mainstream respiratory gas measurement system with integrated signal processing and improved optical design, and to a method of assembling such a system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Respiratory gas measurement systems comprise gas sensing, measurement, processing, communication, and display functions. They are considered to be either diverting, i.e., sidestream, or non-diverting, i.e., mainstream. A diverting gas measurement system transports a portion of the sampled gases from the sampling site, which is typically a breathing circuit or the patient's airway, through a sampling tube, to the gas sensor where the constituents of the gas are measured. A non-diverting or mainstream gas measurement system does not transport gas away from the breathing circuit or airway, but measures the gas constituents passing through the breathing circuit using a gas sensor disposed on the breathing circuit.
Conventional mainstream gas measurement systems include a gas sensing, measurement and signal processing components required to convert the detected or measured signal, for example a voltage, into a value, such as transmittance, that may be used by the system to determine a constituent of a gas being measured. In a conventional mainstream gas measurement system, a gas sensor is coupled to a sample cell that is placed at the breathing circuit. The gas sensor located on the airway adapter disposed in the breathing circuit only includes the components required to output a signal corresponding to a property of the gas to be measured. Placement of the sample cell directly at the breathing circuit results in a “crisp” waveform that reflects in real-time the partial pressure of the measured gas, such as carbon dioxide or oxygen, within the airway. The sample cell, which is also referred to as a cuvette or airway adapter, is located in the respiratory gas stream, obviating the need for gas sampling and scavenging, as required in a sidestream gas measurement system.
For a conventional gas measurement system that is capable of measuring carbon dioxide, the gas sensor includes a source that emits infrared radiation, which includes the absorption band for carbon dioxide. The infrared radiation is emitted in a direction that is normal to the flow path of the respiratory gas stream. Carbon dioxide within the sample gas absorbs the radiation at some wavelengths and passes other wavelengths. The conventional gas sensor includes photodetectors that measure the transmitted radiation.
For gas measurement systems that are capable of measuring oxygen using luminenscence quenching measurement techniques, the gas sensor may include an excitation source that emits visible radiation, which excites a photosensitive chemical disposed on or within a substrate, and a detector, which measures the radiation emitted by the chemical upon exposure to oxygen. The gas concentration may be determined from the time response of the luminescence using known relationships, such as the Stern-Volmer relationship.
A conventional mainstream host system contains the electronics that control the emitter in the gas sensor, and provides the gas measurement functions based on the output signals from the detector. Mainstream gas measurement systems known in the art transmit analog signals along a cable, typically 6 to 8 feet in length, between the host system and the gas sensor and, as such, are susceptible to electromagnetic interference (EMI). This is particularly important given the trend towards requiring compliance with increased electromagnetic immunity levels in international medical device standards. An example of such conventional mainstream gas measurement systems are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,720 issued to Knodle et al and U.S. Pat. No. 5,793,044 issued to Mace et al.
With the measurement and signal electronics located in the host system, existing mainstream gas measurement systems are complex and costly to interface to host systems. The host system conventionally includes circuitry to perform functions such as (1) creating timing signals; (2) supplying pulsatile power to a solid state infra-red emitter; (3) measuring and precisely controlling the temperature of the infra red detectors; (4) measuring and controlling an airway adapter heater; (5) signal conditioning including filtering and programmable gain setting; and (6) watchdog circuitry to prevent accidental destruction of the infra-red emitter.
Additionally, to be accepted in clinical use, a mainstream gas measurement system must be designed in a robust manner such that it is unaffected by typical mechanical abuse and environmental variations in temperature and humidity. The instrument, or at least the gas measurement system portion of the instrument, must be small and light weight so as to not interfere with the motions of the patient, or with other medical equipment or treatments. In order to achieve the goals of being small and lightweight, the optical portion of the gas measurement system must also be designed such that they occupy as little space as possible and weigh as little as possible.
Given these known complexities of conventional gas measurement systems, it is desirable to provide a mainstream gas measurement system that is small, lightweight, and simpler to interface to host systems. It is also desirable that such a system provide improved methods of assembly over known gas measurement systems.